iPsycho
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: An alternate ending to iPsycho, Sam and Freddie are still horrified since the whole trapped in a sound proof basement with a girl named Nora with a chicken thing. Yeah...but "If I could get a little something from Freddie" *Hint, hint*


Sam

…..

I sit on the kitchen table eating the ice cream that I always seem to manage to hide from Carly and Spencer in their fridge. I take another bite with my legs crossed. Just me in my loose p.j. bottoms, tight tank-top and UUGs. I look over to the counter. That horribly damaged counter.

" He's so good at home improvements." I say to my self sarcastically. I take another bite of the salty caramel goodness. Oh, so good. I hear a doorknob struggle from the front door. I put the ice cream carton besides me and take the bat from behind me, the chair behind me. I jump off the table and make my way to the door. Being all sly and sneaky. I felt like an invisible ninja. With the bat in my other hand, I open the door fatly.

" Freddie!" I exclaim in a low voice. I see his shocked face. He puts his hands up.

" Please don't hit me." He says. I put the bat against the wall and walk into the hallway, closing the door behind me. Freddie is dressed in sweatpants, black man-tank and sweatshirt.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" Why are you up?" Freddie asks. I cross my arms.

" I asked first."

" I had a nightmare about Nora and her with a really axe. She, kept me long after I was dead." Freddie says. He gets chills. Oh wow.

" I guess I'm not alone." I say smiling. I take a hair tie and put my hair up.

" What dream did you have?"

" She trapped me in a smaller room and then stabbed me through the walls."

" That's scary."

" Thank you for reminding me."

" What we're you doing before I tried in?"

" Nothing, except for eating some ice cream."

" Awe. The comfort food." Freddie says smirking. He starts to walk away and not to his door.

" Where're you going?" I ask.

" Where do you think?" He asks back smiling. He disappears into the hall. I bite my lip and intertwine my fingers. A huge grin appears on my face.

" The fire-escape." I say to my self in a girly tone.

" No!" I say to my self mentally. I turn my body to Carly's door and try to open it. It won't budge! I locked my self out!

" Fuck!" I say kicking hit. " Ow! Ow!" I then say holding my foot.

Freddie

…

I sit on the ledge looking at the sky line of Seattle. I take a deep breath. Just a dream, I say to my self in my brain.

" If, I can get a little something from Freddie." Someone says in Nora's exact voice, covering my eyes.

" No!" I say grabbing the person's hands, actually flipping them over. I look down at Sam as she holds the back of her head.

" Oh my god. Sam!" I say kneeling down to her.

" Remind me never to do that again." Sam says still holding the back of her head. She whimpers. I hold her back up. I sit up against the brick wall, letting my legs be straight and put her head on my lap.

" Let's take out your pony tail." I say. Sam doesn't argue. I take the hair tie out. I see that Sam was bending her knees up.

" Am I bleeding?" Sam asks as I examine her head.

" Your okay." I say smiling. A silence appears of just hearing the wind pass us. Sam kept moving her head side to side and then up. She starts to fiddle with my sweatshirt string.

" Do you remember when you pulled me out of the window?" Sam asks with her eyes directed to the string.

" Yeah." I say sweetly stroking her hair.

" Do you remember what you whispered into my ear?" She asks looking into my eyes.

" I'm right here." I reply taking her hand and holding it. We look into each other's eyes as Sam started to lift her head. Then it happened, I leaned my head down closing my eyes and then, I pressed my lips to Sam's. She held the side of my face as I gripped the back of head. Her other arm went around my neck and I held up her back. I bent my knee giving her something to lean on. We both pull back and look at each order with questionable eyes. We both didn't understand what was going on.

" It's weird how we continue to kiss whenever something epic happens." I say.

" True." Sam says. She pulls my head back so our lips can connect.

I think its kind of psycho.


End file.
